clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary the Gadget Guy
Gary the Gadget Guy Gary the Gadget Guy (AKA Agent G), is Club Penguin's inventor and scientist and also the former owner of the Sport Shop. He likes wearing a white lab coat and his special twisted spectacles, and enjoys eating Fish Dish Pizza, and is almost always seen drinking coffee. In an issue of The Penguin Times his eyes appear like Sensei's, but smaller. Gary also doesn't own puffles. In Club Penguin Times Issue 200, it was mentioned that Gary would make an appearance at the Festival of Flight 2009, and in the section "In Focus: A Waddle Down Memory Lane", the quote at the top of the page was by G. Plush Toy Club Penguin has released a plush toy of Gary in Series 2, Series 5, and Series 11. Gary's Inventions :See main article: List of Gary's Inventions Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin. Some of his inventions are around the island for use by normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000, 2000 or 3000 (Mainly 3000). 1000 is the prototype and 3000 is the complete version. It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the EPF, since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 1000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on. Gary's Secret Gary is not the founder/leader of the EPF. This was proven because in Mission 10, The Director is seen on a TV screen and Gary is standing next to the TV. His role is somewhat close to what Q's is from the James Bond series. He is the genius behind most of the inventions in Club Penguin, and appears in all of the Secret Missions. Autograph During the Halloween Party 2008, Gary could be found in the Secret Laboratory signing autographs. He could also be found during the Penguin Play Awards along with the Penguin Band, Aunt Arctic and Cadence. He appeared again during Festival of Flight 2009 at the Underground Pool and the Tallest Mountain. His latest appearance is during the Halloween Party 2010 at the Haunted House and the Dark Chamber. His appearances are mostly on special occasions and rarely comes randomly. He has no favorite server, so it is hard to locate him. Quotes *What is your emote status? *Tink tink tink *Pulls lever *I'm not a computer! *Lets do propeller testing! *Oh my! *One Super Soda Machine Coming Up! *Let's go to Rockhopper Island! *Fixes *And we're off! *Interesting *Good idea! *Farewell Penguins *May I have some H2O water? *IT'S ALIVE! *MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *There is a situation that needs my attention. *Good work fellow scientists! *I am very proud of all of you! *Can you stop crowding me? *Good work! *Lets go this way. *Were here! *A GHOST! *Just the wind. *Lets open this door. *A brick wall? *Lets go upstairs *This puffle statue *Writes down *Floating instruments? *Thanks. I will read them in my lab. *YOU ARE TURNING INTO MONSTERS! *IT IS WORKING! *interesting observation *takes more notes *Alright *There is something strange going on *ITS HALLOWEEN EVERYTHING IS ALL WEIRD! Gary's knowledge of other Famous Penguins *Rockhopper: Yes, I do know that Rockhopper. *Aunt Arctic: Yes! I am good friends with Aunt Arctic. *Sensei: Sensei? ... ... ... I have heard of Sensei. Gallery of Gary the Gadget Guy File:Gary player card flight.png|Gary's player card File:Agent G.PNG|Another picture of Agent G. File:Happy Gary.PNG|Gary standing on the Beach. File:Gary coffee.PNG|Gary holding a mug of Coffee. File:Gary desk stuff.PNG|Gary sitting at his desk. File:Gary pizza.PNG|Gary after the conclusion of his invention, the Pizzatron 3000. File:Gary desk.PNG|Gary at the desk in the Sports Shop. File:Gary knight.PNG|"Sir Gary" at the Medieval Party 2008. File:Agent G.png|Agent G studying mysterious tremors under the island. File:Gary penguin play.png|Gary waddling around at the Penguin Play Awards. File:IsawG.png|Gary at the Penguin Play Awards. File:GaryCards.jpg|Gary's cards in Card Jitsu. File:Gthegadgetguy.png|Gary in Club Penguin Times Issue 200. File:Gary1.png|Gary waddling around at the Festival of Flight. File:G without glasses.jpg|Gary using a magnify glass. Note: his eyes. File:Gary ac 3000.png|Gary with the AC 3000 (The AC 3000 made an appearance in Card- Jitsu). File:Gary backround.png|The old background Gary gave out before it was changed. File:Garybackground2009.png|The new Gary background is simply flipped horizontally. File:Gary_with_Klutzy.png|Gary with a captured Klutzy. File:garypredictsstrom.PNG|Gary predicting a Storm. File:THE G HAS EYES.PNG|Gary and Aunt Arctic with switched glasses File:Garytrackingstorm.PNG|Gary tracking a storm. File:New_Background.png|Gary's new background File:gary at halloween party 2010.PNG|Gary at the Halloween party 2010 (he is hidden but note his background and the crowd of penguins) File:gary users in roon.PNG|Gary playercard and how it looks in the list "Users in room" in the Halloween party 2010 File:gary halloween.PNG|Gary in the Halloween Party 2010, Lighthouse File:Gary stamp.PNG|Gary's stamp File:Gary Hallowen Party 2010.jpg|Gary has a Storm Lantern File:I_MET_GARY!.png|A penguin''' meeting''' Gary. Trivia *Gary has at least six lab coats. one that he wears, another in the Gadget Room, three on a coat hanger in his room and one on the ground next to the coat hanger. *Gary has at least the first 32 pins in his collection and appears to be wearing the Soccer Ball Pin at the moment. *Although Gary wears Old Blue in the missions and on his player card, his in-game avatar is Blue. *Gary is in Club Penguin: Game Day! for the Nintendo Wii. Along with Rookie, Cadence, Aunt Arctic And Rory. *He likes extra cheese and anchovies on his pizza. *When people make a big crowd around him, he'll get nervous and try to hide or leave. *Gary judged the Halloween igloo decorating contest 2010 with Aunt Arctic. *Gary has heard of Sensei, but never met him. *According to Gary himself, he is not very good at playing Cart Surfer. *Gary seems to like mathematics and Coffee. These are revealed in the secret missions. See also *EPF Command Room *Gary's Inventions *Famous Penguins *Field-Op Category:People Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Spy Category:Famous Penguins Category:Elite Agents Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Owners Category:Mission Characters